The last Christmas
by x Bluebell Flames x
Summary: In which Draco makes a decision, Harry becomes a happy man and Blaise learns to think before he speaks.


**The final Christmas**

**Summary: ****In which Draco makes a decision, Harry becomes a happy man and Blaise learns to think before he speaks. **

**A/N: Just a short one shot, came to me last night. The page breaks are a switch in POV's .**

**Beta'd by the wonderful xForeversEndx.**

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, my 21st birthday.

"Wake up lazy! We have to put the Christmas tree up!" A loud and familiar voice woke me from my peaceful slumber. What a lovely way to wake up on your birthday! I groaned and turned away from the voice, which just made things worse, for the familiar voice had now begun prodding me in the side, quite painfully. "Nngh, I'm comin' I'm comin'" I groaned again.

"That's just it!" the voice yelled in my ear. "You say your coming and you never do! If I said be downstairs in 5 and you'd say _'yeah sure' _but you'd still be in bed after 20 minutes I'd have to drag you!" The voice yelled at me.

It's not my fault I don't get enough sleep at night. If _someone _would maybe let me sleep for five minutes instead of asking for a shag, then maybe I wouldn't be so lazy in the mornings. "Ugh. Why the hell does Blaise wait till Christmas Eve to put the Christmas tree up anyway? It's my birthday, dammit.

Blaise went downstairs in a huff and I got up, for once. Blaise had already started putting up the tree. He turned around to look at me.

"Well?" he asked me impatiently

"Well what?" I asked. Was he going to say Happy Birthday now?

"Aren't you going to help me, or are you going to go back to bed?" he sneered at me, turning back to the tree. I said nothing but helped him put some green tinsel around the middle of the tree. How very traditional, us both being in Slytherin while we were at school. Blaise still wasn't talking to me. Can't he lighten up? It's Christmas for Merlin's sake.

When we finally finished up the last touches of the Christmas tree, I was in serious need of a drink. I went over to the calendar to see if we had any friends coming round today. Nope, no guests. At the bottom of the Christmas Eve section was written the words: _Draco's birthday_ in big bold letters. But it had been crossed out with an even bolder black line. Above that, were the words: _Christmas tree. _So, a bloody Christmas tree was more important than my birthday was it? I know it's a stupid thing to get upset about, but I could feel the prick of tears sting my eyes. I brushed them away angrily. This was the 3rd birthday he had missed in a row.

"Draco you insufferable git! Where did you put the telly remote!" I heard a shout from the living room. I sighed, making my way to the voice.

"It's on the table" I told him.

"No it isn't!" Blaise shouted in my face. "My favourite program is on any time now! Where is it?" He grabbed me by my jumper.I looked around in alarm. It scares me when he gets like this. Now don't get me wrong, Blaise is not an abusive partner, he just needs a little work on his anger management. When he let go of me, I stormed into the middle of the room, picked up the telly remote off the table and shoved it in his face.

"Not on the table eh?"

"Give me that you dolt!" He grabbed it from my hand suddenly and I growled at him. The git could be so infuriating.

"I'm going out" I told him, making my way to the door, but Blaise grabbed me by the arm and yanked me back.

"Not until you tell me where your going!" he was still angry, I could tell. But I didn't answer him, and I wasn't going to either.

"AHHH!" he yelled. "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't your boyfriend!." He clapped his other hand over his mouth as he realised what he had just said. This time, I had to look away as the tears pricked at my eyes again. I wouldn't let him see me cry. Not now. Not ever. But despite my efforts, I couldn't stop them. They were running freely down my face, still visible despite my arm over my eyes. Sobs escaped from my throat as I ran.

"Draco wait! I didn't…" But I didn't want to hear any feeble apology he had. Blindly, I ran out of the living room, through the kitchen and out of the door, accidentally knocking over the calendar on my way.

* * *

I ran after Draco, but I had no chance in catching him up. Dammit! Why did I say that...?

I frowned. To be honest, Draco is a brilliant boyfriend and I wouldn't want anyone else. I picked up the fallen calendar and gazed down at it's page. Even with the big bold line I had drawn through it, you could still see the words _'Draco's Birthday'_

My frown immediately softened as I realised what I had done. I has been shouting at him all day, when I should have been making him breakfast in bed. I wiped my eyes a bit. I was desperate not to lose him, I just hoped that he would come back soon. But, there was still something I could do to make it up to him. Luckily, my mother had taught me how to make a very mean chocolate cake, and I know how much Draco loves chocolate. I set to work immediately.

* * *

I kept on running. By now I was halfway into the park and I was starting to get tired. I sat down on the nearest bench, leaned forward putting my elbows on my knees, and my hands clasped together in front of me. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip to stop the tears. I was glad for the silence.

About 5 minutes later, someone sat down beside me on the bench. The man was about my age with very scruffy ebony black hair and circular glasses… and a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead. Potter. He placed a gentle hand on my back. "What's the birthday boy doing out here all alone?" He asked tenderly. I shrugged, smiling sadly at him. After the war, we started a friendship, one that I was immensely grateful for. I didn't have very many friends.

"Come on, you can tell me" he coaxed, gently pulling me sideways into his arms. I sighed. "Just problems at home." I answered morosely. This is not turning out to be a very good birthday...

"Did Blaise forget your birthday again?" I sighed. Harry must be some sort of mind reader. I sniffed a bit, but then nodded, turning my face into his chest.

"He said he wished I wasn't his boyfriend." I sobbed, my voice muffled by my position. "I'm not going back there." I started to tell him. He shushed me.

"No one should be alone on their birthday, let alone Christmas Eve." He whispered in my ear, gently placing his lips to my temple. "I'll look after you Draco, I wouldn't forget" He whispered, brushing my hair away from my damp face. "You could come back with me." I smiled up at him.

"I'd like that"


End file.
